Harry Potter and the Myseriious Happenings
by Kahurangi Tarakona
Summary: on hiatus Harry Potter meets Howl, a mysterious and dangerous Wizard. Living a life as a hatter Harry discovers himself along with his family when he is suddenly cursed by the witch of the waste. CrossOver/Slash/Rating May Change latter on/ WILL BE WARNED
1. Prologue

**Harry Potter and the Mysterious Happenings.**

**Summary:** Harry Potter meets Howl, a mysterious and dangerous Wizard. Living a life as a hatter Harry discovers himself along with his family when he is suddenly cursed by the witch of the west. Leaving his life, friends and everyone he knows, He will journey into a dangerous beginning of his life.

**Warnings: **This will be SLASH well kinda anyway, there will be OC's and OOC-ness. Rating May Change at a later date

**Disclaimer:** I Unfortunately or fortunately_(Depends on who you ask)_ DO NOT own Harry Potter Or Howl's Moving Castle otherwise things would of been Waaaaaaay different in the way things were done. Well for Harry Potter any way. Songs may be used but at this moment I just don't really know and NO I do NOT own them either. Oh Poo.

_Prologue:_

"_Lily it's for the best, we don't know what may happen if we stay within the city walls. I fear that Harry may be hunted for who he is, especially with Dumbledore at the front of all this" Stated James in a calm manner._

_James and Lily Potter had been married for five years, they had grown up near each other when they were little. James from a nice outstanding wizarding family and Lily from a normal family who happened to have a witch of a daughter. _

_They had both trained with the brightest witches and wizards this side of the kingdom under none other than the famous Wizard Albus Dumbledore himself. But when things started going bad and war had happened upon the Kingdom, Dumbledore had started losing his mind. Fighting the king and declairing war for all Wizards none were safe from the onslaught and so Lily and James had run with there One year old son, hoping to be safe and free from the going on in the kingdoms walls._

_But one fateful night when all things were calm they were attacked. Wizards and Witches who had stayed fighting with both Dumbledore and the King attacked them in their home, killing them and their son. Or so they thought._

_Minutes before the door was broken down James and Lily stood above their son watching him sleep for the last time. "Oh James look at him, I can't let them harm him James i just can't" Sobbed Lily Potter into her husband's chest. Strong muscular arms wrap themselves around her waist holding her in a tight grip hoping to never let go, "I Know Lil-bear, thats why were going to send him away Ill transfigure a bear to look like him and you can charm him to act like our Harry. They wont know the difference and know one will be the wiser. Harry will be safe" I hope thought James knowing they didn't have much time left Lily agreed to do it._

_Kissing her son's forehead Lily and James gave him a necklace only he could take off and made it so that no one could see it. It will show him our last thoughts when he is ready to know them but until then he will think its just our picture. Lily and James started chanting in an old language known only to few they hoped that little Harry would be happy and safe where ever he ended up. _

_In a burst of bright light Harry Potter disappeared from his parents home._

_Mean while in his castle Howl could feel magic gathering somewhere to the north and hoping that it wasn't another attack against him ordered Calcifer to move the castle._

_

* * *

_

Yes I know rather Short.

So heres whats gonna happen!

Ive only written about 3 maybe 4 lines of the first chapter or the next chapter _(whatever)_. Im kind of at a standing point where I know what I want to write but everytime I do it comes out wrong so your gonna have to just bere with me. Also I might not update that much with school going on and family issues always coming around like no tomorrow.

There is also the fact that I am at an emotinal state right now where the littlest thing can set me off so Im tryna find myself again, Obviously its not working very well but yea.

Ill either update the next chapter very soon or in a little bit. I have to write an article that keeps going wrong so im dividing my time between both.

Thanks alot

ABlackSuicide.


	2. You are a Natural

**Harry Potter and the Mysterious Happenings.**

**Summary:** Harry Potter meets Howl, a mysterious and dangerous Wizard. Living a life as a hatter Harry discovers himself along with his family when he is suddenly cursed by the witch of the west. Leaving his life, friends and everyone he knows, He will journey into a dangerous beginning of his life.

**Warnings: **This will be SLASH well kind of anyway; there will be OC's and OOC-ness. Rating May Change at a later date.

**Disclaimer:** I unfortunately or fortunately DO NOT own Harry Potter or Howl's Moving Castle otherwise things would have been Waaaaaaay different in the way things were done. Well for Harry Potter any way. Songs may be used but at this moment I just don't really know and NO I do NOT own them either. Oh Poo.

_

* * *

_

_Chapter One: You are a natural._

Harry Potter 18 Year Old Orphan was walking through the bustling streets trying to get to the bakery to meet up with his all but blood sister Hermione. Twisting and turning through the throng of people one would think he were like a pro with the way he moved. With flawless moves and a graceful step Harry Potter turned into an alley way that could help cut his time short with the walk to the bakery.

"Well Well Well, Look what we got here. What's a pretty little thing like you doing walking down a dark alley by yourself eh?" Stated a rather drunk solider to Harry.

"Look at how pretty she is Eric" He stated to someone behind him, as another man stepped out of the shadows Harry knew that he shouldn't of taken this alley way. He knew that he looked female to those who did not know him, with his jet black hair down to his waist and his beautiful emerald eyes that sparkled when he laughed. Harry was hoping that maybe someone would look and help him, but he knew it wouldn't happen.

Suddenly an arm slid around his waist making him jump in fright and turn to the person holding him. He was gorgeous in Harry's opinion Blonde hair blowing gently through the wind and baby blue eyes to kill for. High cheek bones and fairly light. "There you are darlin' I told you to wait for me so that I could walk you there." Stated the stranger looking straight into Harry's eyes. Scowling a little at being called darlin' Harry opens his mouth to say when he is suddenly interrupted "Now see here, We saw her first so leave us alone so that we can go back to what we were doing!" Stated the solider known as Eric.

But before he could make a fool out of himself more the mysterious person swiftly turns and leads Harry out into the open again, never once turning around to see if they followed. "Now I don't mean to alarm you but I am being followed so just walk calmly and hopefully they won't notice you" Stated the man walking straight ahead.

Following his lead Harry walks along the ever bustling street when suddenly arms are around his waist again "Oops looks like I've got you involved, I'm terribly sorry about this but here we go." Jumping straight into the air Harry holds onto dear life onto the wizards arms with his eyes wide open looking everywhere around him. "And straighten your legs just…like…that... Yes. Wow you're a natural at this" Stated Howl…err. I mean... The wizard, while holding onto Harry's hands and letting him walk.

"This is so amazing; I've never seen anything like it. H…How are we doing this?" Asks Harry with excitement colouring his voice. "Magic" Whispers the mysterious stranger "Now where are you headed darlin'? Oh the bakery to see my friend" states Harry letting the Darlin comment slide just this once.

Finally floating down to the balcony Howl lets go of Harry's hands once he is safely on the ground again. "There you go, now I'd stay up here abit until those men down there follow me before you leave ok!" States Howl. Nodding his head in acceptance Harry thanks the mysterious stranger "That's a good boy, I'll be seeing you around now" But before Howl moves he sees Harry spluttering and coughing "You knew I was a guy and you saved me from them!" Harry all but managers to get out. "Of course I would never of left anyone In that situation plus you are a very beautiful boy" states Howl calmly before leaping off the balcony wall. Running over to see if he was alright Harry can't seem to see him in the crowd.

* * *

_Next Chapter: Who's that Witch? The Wicked Witch. _

_Meetings, Curses and Friends _

_R&R Or whatever. XD_

LoveYaa's ABS


	3. Meetings, Curses and Friends

**Harry Potter and the Mysterious Happenings.**

**Summary:** Harry Potter meets Howl, a mysterious and dangerous Wizard. Living a life as a hatter Harry discovers himself along with his family when he is suddenly cursed by the witch of the waste. Leaving his life, friends and everyone he knows, He will journey into a dangerous beginning of his life.

**Warnings: **This will be SLASH well kind of anyway; there will be OC's and OOC-ness. (?) Maybe, don't really know yet, Rating may change at a later date.

**Disclaimer:** I unfortunately or fortunately DO NOT own Harry Potter or Howl's Moving Castle otherwise things would have been Waaaaaaay different in the way things were done. Well for Harry Potter any way. Songs may be used but at this moment I just don't really know and NO I do NOT own them either. Oh Poo.

Rating may change in later chapters...

Thank you to you wonderful people who actually read any of this, you have my love ^_^

Read Authors Note at the bottom pleaseeee

* * *

_Chapter II Meetings, Curses and Friends._

Pounding footsteps could be heard coming closer as Harry peered off the balcony looking for the mysterious wizard. Slowly taking a step back from the edge Harry turned his head to the left when he could hear the footsteps get closer to him. Suddenly running around the corner was his best friend and Sister Hermione Granger.

Huffing slowly as she rounded the corner Hermione slowed down to a walk so that she didn't run into Harry when she got near him. As she approached him she could see that he was abit dazed and fearing the worst she was ready to go on a rampage.

"Harold Jamison" screeched Hermione worriedly "What were you doing with a wizard? He could have been Howl! Of all the stupidest things you could of done" Demanded Hermione "Mione It's not like I planned it and he saved me, I got caught walking in an alley way by some drunken soldiers and he bought me here. So really no harm done" Stated Harry calmly.

"Look lets go talk somewhere else. I have to leave soon anyway I just wanted to come and see you. So walk me to the bottom floor?" Asked Harry turning to walk through the door without waiting for a reply from her.

Coming to the bottom floor Harry and Hermione walk through the kitchen and sit at the back watching everyone move to and fro through the kitchen. "Do you think that was really Howl that I met Mione?" asked Harry timidly "I don't know Harry but you should be careful, you know what they say about Howl stealing pretty girls and boys hearts" she stated In a matter of fact tone.

"Hey Hermione, the cakes are done now what do you want me to do with them?" Asks one of the kitchen hands, "I'll be there in a second, Harry I have to go I'll see you tomorrow K? Byeeeee"

Weird, Harry thought while watching Hermione running to the kitchen. Getting off the crate that he was sitting on he starts walking back to the shop. "I'm not pretty, boys aren't pretty" Harry said softly thinking about Hermione saying Howl liked to steal Pretty girls and boy's hearts.

Walking into the shop he locks the door behind him than starts making his way towards the back, 'Man I'm so not going to fix all those hats' Harry thought while looking at the pile waiting for him on the counter, "Meh, I'll just put them back and only do a few" He said softly to himself.

_Riiiing. _Looking up at the sound of the bell ringing above the door, he can see a figure covered in all black walk through the door. _Riiiing,_ goes the bell again when the door closes.

"Humph what a tacky little shop" states a whal...err Woman's voice. 'I'm sure I locked that door' Harry says softly, "I'm sorry mam but we're closed for today" he calls a bit louder. "My my, you have guts to talk to the witch of the waste like that." She states before slowly moving forward. "Humph, so you're the one that's caught Howls attention? Hmm, so be it" circling around Harry like he were a piece of meat under a microscope she slowly comes to a stop in front of him, slowly ever so leaning forward as if to give Harry a kiss, she gently blows onto his lips before a giggle falls from her mouth. "Well, wave hello to Howl for me" she states before walking toward the door. Before she leaves the witch of the west turns around slightly "Do keep this to yourself, yes?" without waiting for an answer she walks out the door slamming it behind her, leaving behind a slowly losing conscious Harry.

Slowly gaining conscious and feeling the soft-ness of a bed underneath him Harry slowly opens his eyes before closing them again as the light from the windows shines in his eyes. Slowly opening them again he rolls over and tries to remember how he got into bed, remembering what happened last night he suddenly throws the blankets off him alert and ready for any hidden danger. Finding none as of yet he slowly starts to relax while wondering what the witch of the west was talking about when she said to _Wave_ hello to Howl and stead of just _saying _it. Shrugging it off he silently gets up before he hears giggling coming from downstairs.

"Oh Musses Weasley, I'm so happy your back" shouts one of the girls "So, how'd it go? Did you have fun on your vacation? Oh that is such a gorgeous hat" a couple of the others stated "Girls, Girls calm down" Musses Weasley said calmly. "I'm glad I'm back as well, it went wonderful thank you and Yes. Mr Weasley and I did have a great time, Now has anyone seen Harry yet?" she asked while looking around the back of the shop, usually Harry would be the first to greet her when she returned from trips, Maybe he was sick?

"Oh, he hasn't woken up yet, I think he's sick but he's been very quiet in his room" some of them said.

Back in Harry's room he was pacing every time he tried calling out and saying that he was going to be a few moments his voice could not be heard, it was like he couldn't talk. Hearing footsteps coming closer to the door he decided that going back to bed might be the smart idea especially after what the Witch of the Waste said last night. _Wave hello to Howl for me._

Before Musses Weasley could make her way upstairs like Harry knows she would do he pens a note to her _Dear Musses Weasley, I hope you had a great time on your vacation and I'm sorry that I can't say hello to you in person but I need to go and get some things for . Err my uncle. Yes my uncle had me leave very early so I'll see you when I get back. Lots of love Harry._

Quickly setting the note where he knew Mrs Weasley would see it Harry packs some clothes before walking out the door and down the stairs before anyone can stop him. Silently making his way through to the kitchen he stops to get something quick to eat before making his way to Hermione and Ron knowing that they would be together at this early hour. Silently stalking through the streets Harry pulls out the only thing he has to remind him of his parents. The silver necklace that held a picture of his mother Lily Potter and Father James Potter, with his mother holding him and his father's arms around her, the way he always dreamed they would be like. Finally reaching his destination, the coffee shop across from the bakery where Hermione works, Harry sat and waited for his all but siblings to join him. Not waiting long he sees Hermione and Ron walking from the bakery.

"Harry mate you're a bit early" Ron the one to always state the obvious while Hermione just rolls her eyes in the background. Sitting down calmly they wait for him to say something back but when nothing happens they just look at him "Harry is something wrong?" She asks with a false calm _Of course something's wrong _She thought suddenly _He was seen with Howl and he lives with the Dursley's I wouldn't be surprised if something happened while going home last night, _her mind drifted to all the different scenarios that could of happened to make her brother so quiet.

Harry goes to tell them what happened last night when suddenly it feels like his tongue was stuck to the top of his mouth, when Hermione and Ron just look at him he tries to tell the about Mrs Weasley being back but still he gets the same feeling. Finally getting irritated he starts furiously thinking of a way to tell his best friends what happened last night, when he suddenly picks up a napkin and makes a motion of writing with his hand trying to ask for a pen from either Ron or Mione. After Mione asks for a pen from one of the workers Harry starts to write about how he went home and had a customer but when he tries to tell them who she was he suddenly feels pain in his hand and can't keep writing. Handing over what he has written on the napkin Harry waits for them to finish reading before he picks up a new one and writes the word "**Witch"** before handing it over, before they could blow up he gets them to look at him and slowly moves his hands to his throat indication that he can't speak, then he gets up and tips his coffee on the table hoping that Hermione would get what he was trying to say. "Harry man, what'd you do that for? What a waste of perfectly good coffee" Shouts Ron, suddenly Hermione grabs both of them before she drags them out the shop and into an alley where no one can hear them. "You can talk because of the Witch of the Waste?" Demands Hermione with a _Fuck-With-Me-You-Die-Voice _Nodding his head so that he doesn't get the _Better-Not-Fuck-With-Me _look from Hermione she can be a scary woman when she wanted to. "But why? I mean it's not like you did anything to her, _right_?" Nodding his head again Harry pretends that he's floating around while watching Hermione's face hoping that she would get what he was talking about.

With a nod that she understood he watches Hermione pace back and forth until she stops in front of him again then pulls him into a bine crushing hug "Oh Harry do you know what this means? We have to find a way to reverse the effects, you can't keep writing everything down, we'll have to leave soon to you don't know if she'll come back to do something else. Lots to do, lots to plan" She said hurriedly while Ron was standing in the background with a blank face. Shaking his head franticly Harry tries to catch her attention before he just grabs her face and makes her look at him. Keeping eye contact and pointing at himself he nods his head then points at her and Ron and shakes it in a _Me-Yes, You-No, _type of way. "What the hell is going on?" asks Ron who finally came out of his Stupor. "Honestly Ronald, I thought you were paying attention…." Harry quickly leaves to the opening of the alley to see if anyone had heard Hermione's shout at Ron, quickly seeing that no one had heard them he release's the breathe he didn't know he was holding before going back to his friends, hearing the end of her explanation Being pulled into another hug but this time by Ron startles not only Harry himself but Hermione as well as Ron is not the emotional type Hermione smiles a small smile at her boyfriend and brother before Ron pulls back "Whatever you do, I'll be there with you mate" Ron says in a serious type of voice, tearing at the eye a bit Harry slowly shakes his head again. Pointing at both Ron and Hermione he shakes his head _No_ Pointing at himself he nods _yes_ seeing them about to protest again he quickly grabs both of them and pulls them into a hug before he firmly shakes his head again. Quickly pulling out of the hug he points to himself than his heart before pointing back to Hermione and Ron _I Love You _He says in both Heart Mind and Soul, before turning around and leaving before they could stop him.

Walking wildly through the streets Harry comes to the hat shop again before going around back to see if anyone was in there, seeing it empty he walks into the kitchen quickly grabbing his knapsack he puts in some fruits and breads and a bottle of water before leaving again and starting towards the edge of the city.

Once he reaches the edge he sees both Hermione and Ron there holding onto some things before he comes to a stop in front of them he feels Hermione pull him into a hug followed by Ron's arms around both of them "Alright, we won't come. But you better come back to us safe and sound Mr Potter do you hear me?" Hermione says in a soft but firm voice. Slowly Harry nods his head with a small smile on his face "Yea mate, I want to see you soon alright Ok" Says Ron, Nodding his head again Harry mouths a _Thank You _to both of them before turning to walk off. Before he can leave he hears Hermione call out his name again, turning slightly he sees her running to him before she comes to stop in front of him. In her hand she held clutching a small photo of all three of them together slowly she gives the picture to him, smiling she give him the photo before kissing him of the cheek and running back to Ron who stood waiting for her.

Slowly taking out his necklace from his parents he opens it up to see his parents smiling. Smiling a little at it he adds the new photo of them into the space across from his parents before he closes it, knowing that it was safe where only he could get it. Lifting his head he sees his family standing their looking at him, lifting his arms he waves to them and seeing them return the wave he turns around and starts to walk out into the waste land.

_Next Chapter: Meetings and Greetings._

_

* * *

_

Thank you to all you wonderful people who did actually read this story, to be honest I didnt think anyone was gonna read it haha. Also to lets you's know I have absolutely no idea what Im doing with this story so yea.

I another thing you should know is that I reaaaaaaally hate my own writing so I hardly proof read sometimes I just skim it and still miss things so If there are mistakes in there than **Sorry..**

Also Please Please Please dont expect all chapters to be this long, Honestly everytime I tried ending it somewhere I was like _I cant just end it there _and I was getting pissy so yea.

_All my prayers and love go out to those who have suffered through the Christchurch Earthquake and the Japan Earthquake/Tsunami, be strong and If I could I would so go and help. But unfortunaltely you only have my Virual support. I know there will be others out their who feel for you aswell. _

**P.S: Satoshi Tajiri is NOT dead, I say again HE IS NOT DEAD. And the person who posted that he did die should die a painfull and horrible death. posted that the "Satoshi Tajiri is dead" are infact rumours. Rumours that just should not happen. **

**R&R Pleaseee, Thank youuuu ! ABS**


	4. Authors Note

**Authors Note.**

Hey everyone just wanna let you all know that I won't be able to update this story probably for a long time, due to the death of my father. I'm also leaving the option of someone else writing/adopting this story, due to my absence, but it's just an option. So let me know.

Abes


End file.
